


He really loves that coat

by DracoPendragon



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Jack's coat - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was quiet when Gwen entered the Hub that Monday morning. And the sight that greeted her was not one she’d expected, but wasn't one she minded seeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He really loves that coat

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like a fluffy Janto fic, so I wrote one

It was quiet when Gwen entered the Hub that Monday morning. Ianto hadn’t been at his desk, and there was no sign of movement now that the door had shut and the siren overhead had stopped wailing. ‘Jack? Ianto?’ she called out. No answer. She looked at her watch. 8:30 – someone should definitely be here. Especially Jack, because she had more than a sneaking suspicion he lived at Headquarters. She was about to go and search for her boss when a soft groan sounded from her left.

She moved forward, walking to the stairs that lead to her workstation. ‘Jack? Ianto? Is that you?’ she said as she walked up the short flight.

The sight that greeted her was not one she’d expected, but wasn't one she minded seeing. There, squashed together on the sofa under a World War Two army coat, were Jack and Ianto. They were impossibly close together, with Ianto’s back against Jack’s chest, and the latter’s arms wrapped around his lover as though he was scared to let go.

At the sound of Gwen’s camera phone clicking, Jack opened an eye to look at her. ‘Morning, Gwen,’ he muttered before turning his attention to the man in his arms.

‘Ianto. Ianto, wake up.’ Gwen watched as Jack whispered in Ianto’s ear before kissing his neck gently and shaking him slowly.

‘Jack, leave me alone,’ Ianto moaned, pulling Jack’s coat closer to him like a blanket.

‘Ianto,’ began Jack, eyes flicking up to watch Gwen again. ‘Gwen’s here.’ Ianto’s eyes flicked open instantly and fixed on Gwen, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

‘Oh, Hey Gwen.’ She didn’t know why he was so embarrassed, she’d caught them in much more compromising situations before.

‘Morning,’ she smirked as the pair sat up together. While Ianto yawned and stretched like a cat, Jack positioned himself behind him and kissed the base of his neck whilst wrapping his coat more securely around his partner’s lithe frame. He looked at Gwen once more.

‘What are you smiling at?’

‘Oh, nothing,’ she replied as she watched Ianto grip the coat tightly. ‘He really does love that coat though.’

As if suddenly realising what he was doing, Ianto’s grip loosened on the fabric beneath his fingers and he turned to look at Jack. ‘Sorry,’ he said, trying to take the coat off. Jack was having none of it.

‘You keep it. I can just go and ask for another one. Besides, it suits you,’ he grinned, which made Ianto blush further.

‘Coffee, Gwen?’ he asked as he got up, Jack’s coat still hugging his body.

‘Usual please,’ she replied.

‘Coming right up,’ he smiled shyly.

‘Thanks, pet.’ Ianto walked past her, heading over to the coffee machine Jack had got him as a Christmas present. She sat down on her chair to wait for her drink, facing Jack – who was still lounging on the sofa. ‘Slow morning?’ she asked.

‘Gwen, it’s 8:32.’

‘Well yeah, but usually we’re running all over the place by now,’ she said.

‘Maybe the rift’s calmed down for today. I don’t know.’ He leaned in close to her. ‘You know that picture you took?’ She nodded. ‘Can you send it to me?’

_Aaw, that’s cute_ , she thought. ‘Sure.’

A real smile graced Jack’s face then, and not just one she saw him use on everyone else. This one was humble and shy, genuine - so much unlike the others which were all confident and easy, yet somehow fake. She thought it was adorable.


End file.
